Getting to know Andromeda Jackson
by camphogwarts17
Summary: Andromeda "Andy" Jackson, best of both worlds. Percy Jackson takes a journey through his sister's past of balancing the wizarding world and the demigod world.
1. Chapter 1: Getting to know Andy

Chapter 1

"If you really want to know about my past then feel free to go through my memories." Andy's words echoed through my head. Even though we are twins we still don't know anything about each other. All i know about my sister is that she goes to a magical boarding school and goes to camp during the summer.

I go into our cabin and pull on the only blue book on Andy's bookshelf. As i've seen it happen 10 times before, the bookshelf just swung open like a door. What looked like a fancy bird bath stood in the center of the small room. On one side of the room was a cabinet that was as tall as the ceiling. Andy told me that it's called a pensieve, you somehow put your memories into vials, then when u wanna watch them u pour them in the water part.

I go over to the cabinet and read the labels on the various vials.

When I got my letter.

First Day At Camp

On the Hogwarts Express

Sorting Ceremony

When I met my brother

When I got claimed

Those are the ones that caught my eye. I grabbed the one where she met me, and even though I was there I pour the memory into the pensieve. I stare at it for a moment then, I plunge my head into the bowl. I felt the cool sensation of the water as the scene starts to appear. I see me from 2 months ago when I first arrived at camp.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Percy

Chapter 2

It was the dinner after I was claimed.

"See the girl sitting alone at the far table." Annabeth said pointing to a girl with long hair that was in princess curls, which looked like a dark version of Annabeth's hair. The girl was looking down at her meal and her hair was covering her face.

"That is your sister" Annabeth explained, "her name is Andromeda Jackson, but unless you wanna get punched you should call her Andy."

"Jackson, just like me" I replied under my breath, glancing at Andy.

"Just one thing you need to know," Annabeth said, "she is different, even by demigod standards."

"What do you mean?"

"Andy can do things, things that others can't. She can do magic." Annabeth said dead serious.

"Magic, like card tricks." I said laughing,

"No like using a wand and moving far away objects." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Magic?

"I would say that it's impossible but my whole idea of impossible has changed since i got to camp." I replied.

"Go talk to her," Annabeth urged, "she's your sister." I then walked up to the table and cleared my throat. Andy looked up at me, and looked me up and down with her sharp blue-green eyes. .

"I'm guessin that you are my new bunk mate." She said with a hint of a british accent.

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." I replied, holding my hand out.

"Pleasure." Andy said, shaking my hand. "Sit." she gestured to the seat across from her. I did, she snapped her fingers and a plate appeared in front of me.

"I'm not hungry." I said, and she snapped her fingers again and the plate disappeared.

"How do you do that?" I blurted out. Andy looked at me, then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a decorated stick.

"Magic." She said simply. "I have powers that let me do things others can't. I use my wand to control it." I slowly reached for her wand, and picked it up.

"Its not gonna kill me, will it." I said, edging on the side of caution.

"Not unless your magical." She said, joking (I think).

"So your last name is Jackson," I said, "mine too." Andy stood up and motioned for me to follow her to her, I mean, our cabin. The inside of cabin 3 was very oceany on one side and the other was obviously where Andy took over. The bed had sheets on it that had the logo of a team I had never heard of: The Holyhead Harpies. The walls were covered in posters that seemed like they were moving, and the pictures over her desk were of her, a boy with dark messy hair and glasses, another boy who was tall and had a long nose, and a girl with large front teeth and bushy hair. And they were waving at me, like they were actually moving. Andy opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out an old wrinkled photo. She handed it to me and said, "This should explain everything."

It was of a woman who I recognised who was holding 2 babies. One in a pink blanket and one in a blue blanket. Then it hit me. The woman is my mom, and the baby in the blue blanket is me. Which means.

"WE ARE TWINS?!" I said, fairly loudly.

Then my surrounding went dark, and I opened my eyes to see the small room with the pensieve.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Letter

Chapter 3

I realized later that the memory I saw was mine. When I was watching it, I realized more about Andy, even if it was the short first encounter I had with her. I closed my eyes, and grabbed another vial.

When I got my letter

I had no idea what it meant but I poured it into the water filled bowl and plunged into the cold water.

My surroundings started to show Camp Halfblood one year ago. Everyone was doing the usual camp activities, archery, canoeing, etc. I was standing in the sword fighting arena, watching her beat the crap out of a Hermes kid.

"Andy" Annabeth called out, "Chiron needs to see you."

"K, in a min" Andy replied, "let me finish kickin his ass." She knocked his sword out of his hand and holstered her own sword. Andy passed by me and I followed her toward the Big House.

Chiron was standing in the main room of the Big House.

"Oh Andy, you're here. Good." Chiron said.

"So, whats up?" Andy asked.

"Well, um. You might wanna sit down." Chiron looked a little worried.

"What is it?" Now Andy was starting to look worried.

"This came for you." Chiron handed her an envelope that had fancy writing and a red wax seal.

Andromeda Jackson

Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

Cabin 3

"What is this?" Andy asked looking at Chiron, "Who sent this?"

"Open it." And she did.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Witchcraft and wizardry?" Andy asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you are magic." Chiron explained.

"Magic?" She looked about as confused as I probably do right now.

"Yes, you have special powers." Chiron said, "Professor McGonagall, from the school, will be coming to explain everything. She will also taking you shopping to get all your school supplies."

"Hogwarts." Andy said smiling. Hogwarts, witchcraft, wizardry, magic. The words swirled in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4

I knew that I needed to watch more memories to understand my sister. So I grabbed the vial that was dated the closest to the last memory.

On the Hogwarts Express

I poured it in the bowl and dunked my head in. The inky water turned into a red train with a sign above it that read: Platform 9 ¾

Andy was sitting in one of the compartments, looking more nervous than I have ever seen her.

"Anyone sitting here?" The boy from the photo, the one with messy black hair and glasses, was standing in the doorway to the compartment.

"No." Andy replied, barely above a whisper.

"Hi" The boy said, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Andromeda Jackson" She replied, "but you can call me Andy."

"Is there any room for me in here?" The tall boy with the long nose and red hair asked from the doorway, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sit." The boy newly named Harry Potter said, "I'm Harry Potter, this is Andy Jackson."

"No way HARRY POTTER?!" The redhead said. What is the big deal with this Harry Potter kid?

"Yeah? Harry said uneasily as the train pulled out of the station.

"Ron Weasley." The redhead, Ron said, "So do you really have the scar?"

Harry lifted his bangs and on his forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Who has a scar like that?

"WOW." Ron exclaimed.

"So." Andy interrupted, "Do you guys come from magical families?"

"Im a pureblood." Ron said, "Everyone in my family has magic powers. What about you guys?"

"I dont know." Harry replied, "My parents died when I was little and I dont remember them."

"Oh yeah, the whole you-know-who thing." Ron said, "What about you Andy?" You-Know-Who? Holy crap these people are weird. Even by demigod standards.

"I dont think so." Andy replied, "I was in foster care until I was sent to a camp for kids who dont belong in foster care. And I dont know who my parents are." Foster care? Mom gave her up for adoption? Why would she do that?

"Oh." Ron said, obviously regretting asking the question."

The door to the compartment opened and the bushy haired girl entered.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" She asked, "A kid named Neville lost one."

"No sorry." Harry said. The girl sat next to Ron, across from Andy.

"My name is Hermione Granger" She seemed bossy, "And you guys are?"

"Im Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Andy Jackson, pleasure." Andy responded.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said with his mouth full.

They're the people in the photo. From what Annabeth told me, they are somewhat heroes at that school, whats-its-name… ohh yeah Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 5

I looked at the other vials trying to figure out which one to watch next. I grabbed one.

Sorting Ceremony

Sorting Ceremony? What the hell does that mean? Anyway I pour it in the bowl and put my face in the water. When the scene appears I see a huge ass, really cool looking, old castle. Im standing in the middle of a giant hall. There were four long tables running down the sides, and one long table at front and there are people, obviously teachers, sitting there. At each one of the four long tables, was students of every age, but each table was wearing a different color. One was blue, one was green, another was yellow, and the last was red. The giant doors to the hall opened as a group of students, including Andy and the kids on the train, walked in behind an older woman wearing a green robe with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. The large group of kids stayed by the doors and the woman walked to the front of the hall and put a ratty old hat onto a bar stool.

"you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." The professor said, "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Slytherin? What is this place?

The old hat on the stool came alive and staring singing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The fricken hat sings?! What the hell? The professor started calling names, and people went up and the hat was placed on their head. The hat called out house after house as it was placed on a person's head.

"Hermione Granger." She called. And once the hat was placed on her head it shouted,

"Gryffindor!" Hermione got up and joined the table with the kids wearing red. After her, more kids got called up until they got to Andy.

"Andromeda Jackson." Andy walked to the front and sat on the stool. When the hat was placed on her head it started talking,

"A brilliant mind I see, loyal also, cunning, you have pure bravery. Hmmmmmmmm" It said, "Well this what a hard one but, GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. It made sense to me.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart.


	6. Chapter 6: When I got claimed

Chapter 6

I choose the next vial carefully, I went through the entire cabinet before I made a decision.

When I Got Claimed

The ink-like substance swirrled around the liquid in the pensive. I plunged my head into the water and let the darkness consume me.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in the Hermes cabin, surrounded by kids of all ages. In the corner a girl with long black hair sat holding her knees to her chest. She looked up and her big blue-green eyes were filled with loneliness. Andy couldn't have been older than nine.

"Cabin 11 time for dinner!" That voice was familiar, I turned around and am face to face with Luke, his scarred grin filled with empathy. As the cabin emptied, he walked over to Andy, who hadn't moved.

"Maybe today you will get claimed." You can hear the pain in his voice.

"I've been here two years, why is today gonna be any different?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"I just have a feeling that tonight will be different." Luke said as he held out his hand, the empathy in his smile replaced with confidence. Andy took his hand and led him to the dining hall. I followed close behind.

As usual the Hermes table was packed, people fighting over food and everything. The Poseidon table was empty and at the Athena table, a young Annabeth was talking with her siblings. Andy and Luke squeezed in at the Hermes table and dug into the piles of food in the center of the table.

One by one the various tables got up and offered part of their meal to the gods. Finally the Hermes cabin was up, tossing the juciest grapes and most tender steak into the fire. I go up with Andy, curious who she is giving the offer to.

"Please whoever you are just claim me, please." She whispers to the fire, it seems to crackle in response. Andy walks back and took her seat next to Luck as Chiron gets in front of the fire.

"Settle down, settle down," He said in a authoritative voice, "It has been a great and you all have been practicing your skills wonderfully. I would like to ask the gods if any of them have any children they would like to claim now is a great time." He looks up at the night sky, hopeful. A minute passed.

Then another.

Chiron looked at the Hermes table, pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry children, maybe tomorrow night." With that he left the dining hall, and all the other tables went back to their cabins.

Everyone at the Hermes left, except for Andy.

Her hair was covering her face as Luke turned around, noticing her disappointment.

"Hey Andy." Luke said caringly. "I'm sorry, I really thought you were gonna get claimed."

"Its okay Luke," She said brushing the hair out of her face, "I don't think its ever gonna happen." She sounded on the verge of tears, I felt so bad for her.

"One day, Andy. One day." Luke said, giving her a hug. As he was leaving the table, Lukevknocked over a goblet. The water spilled over the table. Luke reached for a towel to clean it up.

"Don't worry, I got this" Andy said, as she waved her hand over the spilled water. It floated off the table and back into the goblet.

"Andy!" Luke exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?!?"

"I didn't know it was anything special. Why?" She said curiously.

"Follow me." Luke said as he marched to the big house.

I followed close behind, excitement and curiosity bubbling inside me.

Luke barged into the big house.

"Luke what is the meaning of this?!" Chiron asked.

"Its Andy." Luke said, making way for Andy to come in the doorway, "I know who her godly parent is!"

"How?" Chiron asked intriguingly.

"She can control water isn't it obvious."

"You can't be serious. A child of the big three?"

Just then the same trident that appeared over my head, appeared over Andy's black hair.


End file.
